Corsair: The Marauders Competion
by OceanWavesAuthor
Summary: Lily's life at Hogwarts was becoming bleaker and bleaker until a pink haired girl going by the name Nymphandora Silver becomes her friend. When the marauders go to far on a prank its up to Lily, Alice, Marlene, and Silver to stop them. What happens when secrets from there pink haired friend are revealed, pranks happen and certain marauders show interest? Art oboe-wan at deviantart


All credit goes to J.K Rowling

* * *

Lily Evans did not except to ever be this way. To have these friends. To be the pranking goddesses of Hogwarts. To be thinking about how all of this started. Sadly this all came from death, war, and time turners. She sighed and laid back on her bed. Then she remembered.

* * *

The great hall was gorgeous. The enchanted ceiling, floating candles, feeling the thick layer of magic. Glancing around the room Lily couldn't help but be in awe. Even though she's been coming to the greatest school of magic for now seven years, she never got used to it. The joy made her almost giddy. Walking slowly to the Gryffindor table she felt a strong sense of belonging.

Looking down her table she saw familiar faces stream on. Marlene, Alice, Dorcas, Emmeline. Then there were other faces those of the marauders. Making her way down the table to her friends Marlene and Alice she sat down. Looking at her friends faces she saw how tense they truly were. Marlene's usual smiling mouth looked to be forced that way. Her blue eyes still shown bright and her blonde hair fell in ringlets around her face tracing down her back to her waist. Quite honestly Marlene was stunning. Lily turned her attention to Alice. Her hair was a dark brown colour that fell in soft waves around her shoulders. The trusting chocolate colour of her eyes also held a glint in them.

Lily loved her friends more than anything. So she truly hated what this war had been doing to there families. Last school year Alice's older sister was kidnapped and killed by death eaters. She remembered the day clearly. In the middle of Charms class an owl swooped in and drooped a letter on her desk. This was completely odd because they were in class, so like any sensible person she opened the letter. Minutes later the letter dropped from her grip and she just left the class. Alice has been trying to act the same but she never was completely whole again.

Marlene's always on edge waiting for one of those bloody owls to fly to her in the middle of class like they have been for Alice and so many others. Her parents were in the Order of the Phoenix. An origination that is determined to wipe out Voldemort and his death eaters. The three of them already had chosen to join after they graduated from Hogwarts. All summer this year for her had been rough.

First she herself was on edge praying that the protection charms were in place. She would never be able to live with the death of her parents. Even Tuney. Luckily nothing ever came. She would bet that the so called Dark Lord was waiting for his forces to strengthen. Next she met Tuney's new boyfriend Vernon. He was a huge whale of a man. He was against anything original, colourful, and creative. Though he would most likely leave Tuney if she found out that she was a witch but she didn't car much about the man. Lastly she discovered that Severus was by far the most vile thing on the planet.

Right after she came home from the express she saw him. Trying her best to ignore the git she patiently waited for her father to help her unload the trunk of the car. But alas her efforts were all lost when he noticed her first. 'Hey, there's my favourite mudblood!' She clenched her jaw. Her father hadn't left the car yet. 'What's wrong, the cat got your tongue' He taunted. Losing her temper like the last pieces of sand in an hourglass she turned around and faced him, 'Oh hey there Snivellus! I thought you would be staying with your death eater buddies this summer. You know helping your precious Lord.' She shoot back at him. Her voice was highly venomous. Slowly she was brought back in to the land of the living. Happy not to be stuck in her thoughts. She noticed a pale hand being waved in front of her eyes. Swatting the hand away she started speaking.

"What's up Mar?" Lily smirked. She was highly aware of how this nickname annoyed her friend, so when the opportunity came she took it.

"Lils, you looked really out of it. We thought you might of left the land of the living." Alice answered, giving her a large smile. She hadn't seen her friend smile that large since her sister was kidnapped.

"Oh, you know. I was just thinking." Lily answered fully aware of the blush rising over her pale cheeks. Quickly deciding to change the topic she added, "How were your summers?"

Marlene smirked at her, "Lily, dear you know we aren't that daft. Now pray tell what you were thinking about."

"Yeah, Lily you've been distant ever since you got on the express this morning." Alice said worriedly. Ah Alice, her eyes told you everything. That glint she saw in her eye was most definitely excitement.

"Okay, okay! But first Alice why are you so excited?" Lily drawled and winked.

The round faced girl blushed the colour of Lily's hair. "Oh, well... You see, um..." She stammered on.

Mar taking pity on her poor friend answered, "Frank Longbottom asked our Alice to be _his_ girlfriend." She added extra strain on the word his.

Lily couldn't help but laugh. Alice has had a helpless crush on the boy since fifth year. "Oh Alice that's wonderful! You've liked him for ages."

If possible the poor girl became even redder. "Yes, well he really is sweet." She weakly said, then Lily saw another glint in her eye. Mischief. "But Lily you never answered what you were thinking about, if you don't tell us we'll tell Potter you were thinking of him."

Her mouth opened, then closed and then again opened. She felt like a fish out of water. She was almost certain she was even redder than Alice ever was.

"Fine then." Marlene concluded she turned her head in the direction Potter was and opened her mouth, "PO-"

She was cut of by Lily "Fine! I was thinking about what happened when I got home between me and Snape!" The two girls looked at Lily with a look close to disgust and pity. Though she couldn't tell which.

"Lils, you need to give up on that snake!" Mar whispered loudly.

"Guys, I was trying to ignore Snivellus when he called me a mudblood and then I lost it. I called him a death eater working for Voldemort!" She snapped. A large smirk grew on Alice's face.

"You finally figured it out!" The brunette cried happily. Marlene looked at Lily speechless, it almost looked like she was going to cry in happiness.

"Thanks Alice, anyway how were your guys' is summers?" She asked purposely trying to change the subject.

Mar laughed, "Lils my summer was God awful and I don't want to talk about it." Then Marlene saw Alice opening her mouth to speak, "The same goes to Alice." Alice again opened her mouth ignoring Mar, then there was a loud thump under the table. A groan of pain escaped the other girls lips.

"Bloody Hell, Mar what was that about!" Alice snapped at her assailant. Before Lily could stop it a small bubble of laughter escaped her lips. The small girl fixed her head towards her. A glare was sent the poor girls way. "Now Lily that was rude!" A smile played at her lips. She was in trouble.

"Alice, you no it was an accident! I'm so sorry!" She mock pleaded. Her hands clasped together and shacking.

"Now, now, now, you know that punishment must be served." Alice whispered. The small ginger paled quite drastically, but before she could apologise in truth, the brunette was gone and walking down the Gryffindor table.

"This is gonna be good!" Mar shrieked excitedly. From where she was sitting Lily could see that Alice had stopped walking and tapped a boy on the shoulder. That boy was James Potter.

"Of course! She gets bloody Potter!" Lily hissed. Mar just laughed. Before Lily could say Holy Huffelpuff Alice and Potter were standing behind her.

"My dearest Lily-flower." James said and gave her a deep bow.

"Potter." Lily replied shortly. If she was being honest she would say that ever since Christmas break sixth year she had a crush on Ja-Potter. But since that wasn't going to happen she ignored the flipping motion in her stomach and kept her lips clasped in a firm line to keep a girlish giggle from escaping.

"Now, Lily is that away to greet your daydream material!" Mar shouted blissfully. Already there was a blush creeping up her neck and from her ears onto her cheeks.

"Lily-flower I am truly honoured! You day dream about me!" He said happily. Still resisting her stupid hormones Lily answered.

"Potter, I was daydreaming about all the amazing rejections I could give you this year." She smirked. She almost apologised due to the crestfallen expression his face showed but stopped.

"Ah, there's my Evans." He snapped bitterly. She wondered if she was truly hurting him or if it was all a ruse. "Now, Logan why'd you bring me hear!" He snapped turning his attention towards Alice.

"Now James no need to become a git. We wanted you to sit with us." Mar answered for Alice. Lily opened her mouth to objected but suddenly there was a loud thump and she felt a large welt of pain hit her shin. She shrieked in pain. Glaring at Marlene she opened her mouth.

"We would love for you to sit here Po-James" She said through clenched teeth.

Very quickly Lily was losing interest. Marlene and James talked about the Quidditch team this year for they're both players. Even Alice was able join in and discuss players, moves, and teams. So very slowly Lily started staring at the thing in front of her. Which happened to be a person named James. She started at him and had a sudden urge to run her thumb across his strong jaw bone. He had very messy black hair that seemed to have each hair go in an opposite direction. She wondered if it was because of how often he ran his fingers through his hair. Oh how badly she yearned to just run her fingers through his hair. _Snap out of it_, she mentally scolded herself.

Shifting her attention to the rest of the room she looked around. It seemed that the sorting ceremony was about to begin. The room was almost full, except for the spots that the small first years would sit. She turned her focus to a different subject again. The teachers. There was Dumbledore who taught Transfiguration before he became a headmaster multiple years before her time . He was grey haired, and long bearded. Hagrid, gigantic and long unruly haired. Kind of like James. _No. _But it was to late. Her focus was again focused on the Quidditch captain.

She started at his eyes. A deep maple colour. Unlike Alice's chocolate colour his were more wild. She seemed to lose herself in them. They were hypnotic. What the bloody _Hell is wrong with me! _Her mind screamed at her. She was just caught in a web of hormones. Yes, that's it hormones. But still her attention went to his eyes. They were so raw with emotion. Even more so then Alice's. She saw grieve, and love. She started to move her eyes down to his lips when she saw that he was staring at her also.

"Well, Logan was right you can't stop staring at me!" He smiled at her. _Don't give in! _She felt a blush creep up her face.

"Potter I'm-" But before she could finish her retort the doors to the great hall opened. A long line of scared first years entered the hall. Some looked around with awed expressions, some with smug looks of knowing. She knew different though. She knew all of them were excited, and nervous, and in awe all at once. Quickly promising herself to hex Potter later she watched.

Professor McGonagall walked in front of them all halting them with her hand once they reached a certain point. Lily could see the old battered hat sitting on a pedestal near the teachers podium. Smiling to herself she saw the hat open its mouth to begin the sorting song.

_In times of old, when I was new,_  
_And Hogwarts barely started,_  
_The founders of our noble school_  
_Thought never to be parted._  
_United by a common goal,_  
_They had the selfsame yearning_  
_To make the world's best magic school_  
_And pass along their learning._  
_"Together we will build and teach"_  
_The four good friends decided._  
_And never did they dream that they_  
_Might some day be divided._  
_For were there such friends anywhere_  
_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_  
_Unless it was the second pair_  
_Unless it was the second pair_  
_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,_  
_So how could it have gone so wrong?_  
_How could such friendships fail?_  
_Why, I was there, so I can tell_  
_The whole sad, sorry tale._  
_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_  
_Whose ancestry's purest."_  
_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_  
_Intelligence is surest"_  
_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_  
_With brave deeds to their name."_  
_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot_  
_And treat them just the same."_  
_These differences caused little strife_  
_When first they came to light._  
_For each of the four founders had_  
_A house in which they might_  
_Take only those they wanted, so,_  
_For instance, Slytherin_  
_Took only pure-blood wizards_  
_Of great cunning just like him._  
_And only those of sharpest mind_  
_Were taught by Ravenclaw_  
_While the bravest and the boldest_  
_Went to daring Gryffindor._  
_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest_  
_and taught them all she knew,_  
_Thus, the Houses and their founders_  
_Maintained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_  
_for several happy years,_  
_but then discord crept among us_  
_feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four_  
_had once held up our school_  
_now turned upon each other and_  
_divided, sought to rule._  
_And for a while it seemed the school_  
_must meet an early end._  
_what with dueling and with fighting_  
_and the clash of friend on friend._  
_And at last there came a morning_  
_when old Slytherin departed_  
_and though the fighting then died out_  
_he left us quite downhearted._  
_And never since the founders four_  
_were whittled down to three_  
_have the Houses been united_  
_as they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_  
_and you all know the score:_  
_I sort you into Houses_  
_because that is what I'm for._  
_But this year I'll go further,_  
_listen closely to my song:_  
_though condemned I am to split you_  
_still I worry that it's wrong,_  
_though I must fulfil my duty_  
_and must quarter every year_  
_still I wonder whether sorting_  
_may not bring the end I fear._  
_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_  
_the warning history shows,_  
_for our Hogwarts is in danger_  
_from external, deadly foes_  
_and we must unite inside her_  
_or we'll crumble from within_  
_I have told you, I have warned you..._  
_let the Sorting now begin._

The hall seemed to in a sort of shock. The hat just warned them to stick together. Dumbledore seeming to notice the turmoil started applauding the famous hat for its song. The rest of the teachers followed suit. The hall seemed to realize the need of clapping so they did. All the students and teachers clapped. Though they did so rather warily. Lily looked away from the hat and set her sights on the first years. The whole lot of them seemed to be shocked into silence, but she still noticed the look of raw pleasure shinning on there faces. This year there was a far number of students so it looked like each house would be gaining multiple new members.

"When I call your name step up here and I will place the hat upon your head!" McGonagall shouted at the new students. There was a murmur of assent through the small crowd.

"Abercrombie, Erin!"

A terrified young boy with very large ears stumbled up to the stool. When the hat was placed up on his head it was only held there by his ears. The hat took a moment to decide the correct place of the young boy before it opened its mouth and shouted. "Gryffindor!" Cheers sounded through the Gryffindor table seeing as it was good luck to be the house the first sorted was to go to.

"Ackerley, David!"

The hat took much less time in sorting this young student. It soon called out "Ravenclaw!" which resulted in that tables cheers while the other three tables politely clapped.

"Baddock, Jeffrey!"

Again the hat was quick in choosing this prominent new student when it called "Slytherin!" only moments after it was on the boys head. Lily briefly wonder what the first female students house would be.

"Branstone, Hillary!"

Lily nudged Mar with her elbow.

"What!" Mar snapped.

"That must be Ethan's younger sister." She explained. Ethan Branstone was a seventh year Gryffindor, who was quite popular- not marauder level but still none the less popular. She turned her attention back to the sorting just in time to see the hat call out "Ravenclaw!" Resulting in claps from both her own table and Lily's.

"Cline, Jennifer!" Was made a Huffelpuff, along with Zack Cauldwell.

"Crevvey, Thomas!" Was made a Gryffindor resulting in cheers.

"Croft, Jerrica!"

A small young girl with long brown hair walked shakily up to the hat. It took quite awhile before the hat finally called out "Gryffindor!"

"Diggle, Devlin!" Was next called up and made Ravenclaw.

"Dobbs, Jacob!" Was the next Slytherin resulting in the three girls to his slightly making James look at them surprised.

"Edwards, Calvin!" Was made a Ravenclaw.

"Ewing, Lynne!" Became a Huffelpuff.

"Fairclogh, Ebony!" Was placed in Slytherin where as, "Felix, Brain!" Was a Ravenclaw.

"Gibson, Tylia!" Was next called up. She had long blonde hair, and was shaking up and down. soon enough the hat called out "Gryffindor!"

"Gwynne, Aubri!" Was a Slytherin.

Now Lily's hands were becoming rather sore from all the clapping.

"Hughes, Quinn!" Became a Ravenclaw, and Hawtin, Harriett became a Huffelpuff before her. Ivory, Fred then became a Gryffindor. Lillian Joss was the next Huffelpuff.

"Kaye, Ross!" Was declared a Gryffindor followed by Robert Kennedy the new Slytherin. Eugine Larid was a Ravenclaw along with Kateriana Lamb.

Liam Madely was a Huffelpuff, Timothy McDonald was put in Gryffindor. Joseph Graham joined Slytherin and Dora Quirkie was pulled into the ranks of Ravenclaw. By now however Lily was losing interest and fast. She was hungry and now had to resort on cheering only because her hands were sore. In her opinion it was wway to late before the last student -Rose Zeller- was sorted.

Dumbledore stood up and addressed the hall, "I only have a few words for you to here. Enjoy the feast!" His deep voice boomed. He raised his hands up and then there was all the foods that you could imagine on the plates.

Lily not one to miss an opportunity at food immediately started scooping mashed potatoes and roast on her plate, and her friends -and James- did the same but with different foods. The food was great and left her stomach with a warm feeling. Again she started thinking about her own past. Her sorting in particular. She was just like those so nervous first years. Eager to learn real magic, not just card tricks and pulling rabbits out of hats.

Once she was called up the hat took know time in deciding what house to put her in. It was of course the same one that she resided in today. Everyone had seem so welcoming and she immediately became friends with Alice a Gryffindor of her own year. Soon Marlene joined in and the three became almost inseparable. Hogwarts was every bit amazing as she thought it was going to be when she got her letter. Even though Tuney was being a jealous tart about everything. She hadn't even said goodbye properly to her.

It might have been portrayed wrong that she and Snape searched her room and found the written returned letter she received after asking for admission to the school. Now a wedge was propped between them. Well it as more so a giant bottomless chasm if she wanted to get descriptive. Sometimes if she focused to long on the passed way her and her sister had been she became depressed. So as of fifth year she had been searching for means of ways to give muggles wizarding powers. Though she was also fairly certain the concept was illegal, let alone actually preforming the spell. Again she saw a pale white hand being swiped across her face.

"Mar?" She questioned.

"Lils what's wrong? You started to cry." Her blonde friend said. She wiped her hand under eyes and found that there truly were tears there.

"I was thinking about how me and Tuney used to be." Mar immediately frowned at the mention.

"Tuney? Who's that?" An interested James asked the girls. She glared at his voice. Why did he have to be here of all places to sit. Stupid Alice.

"Oh just my older sister." Lily replied crossly.

He opened his mouth to ask another question but as cut off by Dumbledore standing up and clearing is throat.

"Welcome back Hogwarts students and welcome here to all our first years." There was a small pause before he continued. "These as you all know are dark times we live in. With the rise of Lord Voldemort many families our being targeted or have been." Another pause where he looked around the room and smiled sadly. "Due to the rising dangers Hogsmede trips have been cancelled this year. No student of any ranking is aloud outside passed nightfall. This is for your own protection. As always the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. However this year to make up for the extra restrictions there will be multiple balls hosted here. Now that is done please help yourselves to desert!"

Before he could wave his hand there was a loud crash on the other side of the door of the great hall. All the teachers whipped out there wands and fixed them on the door. A few seconds later the door opened but there was not a death eater or even Voldemort. It was a young girl around seventeen with bubble-gum pink hair. The teachers noticeably relaxed at the sight of the girl.

She quickly walked up to Dumbledore all while muttering about a person called Moody. Once she reached him she pulled a note out of her cloak and handed it to him. Opening the parcel careful he motioned for the girl to sit down on the stool the hat sat on originally. Soon McGonagall and Dumbledore were whispering back and forth all the while the hall started at the strange new arrival. Eventually after what seemed like an eternity McGonagall left the room momentarily only to return with sorting hat.

The hall watched as the hat was placed on the girls head. Quickly enough it called out "Gryffindor!" When the hat was removed from the new Gryffindor members head Dumbledore stood up and motioned for the girl to step next to him.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to Nymphandora Silver, the new seventh year Gryffindor. I hope you all make her feel welcome as she is Professor McGonagall's niece."

The girl Nymphandora walked over to her new table and sat down next to Alice. Just then desert filled the table.

Lily wanting to make a good first impression held her hand out, "Hello Nymp-" She was cut off however.

"Don't call me Nymphandora unless you want to be hexed. I go by To-Silver. My mother just wanted to torture me the rest of my life by naming me that." Nym-Silver laughed.

"Hello Silver I'm James Potter." James introduced. If he was excepting a polite hello he was mistaken.

"Do you think pinks right for my hair?" She questioned. Mar stifled a laugh at the assault. When James didn't answer she did, "You do don't you. Doesn't matter your right." She sighed. Before James could apologize her hair had changed. It was now gold and red stripes.

"How the bloody hell did you do that!" Alice shouted in awe.

"Oh I'm a metamorphous."

"That's awesome can you make yourself look like me?" Marlene asked her. Lily smiled at her friends. They seemed alive, maybe its a good thing this girl came.

The rest of the night the girls were talking to Silver explaining every thing to her. A small friendship started one that would last a while.

* * *

So what do you think? Its the longest story I've written without story pieces poked in everywhere! So I hope that there will soon be comments, follows, and favourites galore!

Don't be shy give me your own ideas and suggestions. P.M. me to ask questions about the story, to help the story, heck even compliment my writing.

This chapter took two days write so except the next chapter soon.

Also I was one of the sorted, guess who I am?

Oh if your wondering I didn't feel like writing my own song so its the one from Harry's fifth year! It seemed fitting you know..

~OceanWavesAuthor


End file.
